


or you could just shut up (and kiss me)

by ohcinnamon



Category: Smosh
Genre: 100 drabble challenge: day three, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcinnamon/pseuds/ohcinnamon
Summary: “Put out, huh?” Shayne grins, beaming at him. “I didn’t know you were the kind of guy who gives it up on the first date.”Damien snorts, flicking sand at him playfully. “You wish this was a date.”it’s definitely not a date. not at all.





	or you could just shut up (and kiss me)

**Author's Note:**

> back again with another drabble from my 100 day challenge! the prompt for this one was the word “aroma.”
> 
> (title from “shut up and kiss me” by marianas trench)

“You want the last bit of funnel cake?”

“Nah, you can have it.”

“But you're the one who bought it.”

“Shayne, just shut up and eat the damn cake.”

The blonde gives Damien a sarcastic salute and graciously shoves the last bit into his mouth, licking the powdered sugar off his fingers. “You really know how to treat a boy, Haas.”

“Shut up.” Damien rolls his eyes, but he can’t help his smile. “Or I won’t put out later.”

“Put out, huh?” Shayne grins, beaming at him. “I didn’t know you were the kind of guy who gives it up on the first date.”

Damien snorts, flicking sand at him playfully. “You _wish_ this was a date.”

It’s a nice night, even if they are kind of exhausted. They’d decided to drive out and hit the pier with Courtney and Noah after work, something about “wanting to unwind” after a long day of filming. However, Courtney and Noah had run off to god knows where about an hour ago, and now the two of them are alone on the beach after sharing a funnel cake they’d bought with the last five bucks in Damien’s pocket. It’s worth it, though; Damien had known from the aroma alone that it would be a perfect way to close out the evening.

Shayne tosses the empty plate to the ground, leaning back and gazing out at the darkening sky. “You’d really put out for me on the first date? I'm honored. That means a lot to me, babe.”

“ _Babe_?” Damien asks, raising an eyebrow at him. “Are we being Courtney and Olivia now?”

“Please, you’ve been my bitch since day one. Don’t even deny it.” Shayne looks over at him, and Damien’s taken a bit aback as the light catches him just right. His hair glints golden in the last few rays of sunlight, and the way color of his shirt brings out the blue in his eyes? That’s something Damien doesn’t usually let himself notice.

“You’re right,” Damien jokes, deadpan, trying to keep his expression neutral. “I’ve been enamored with you ever since we met. I can’t believe you’ve given me this chance to sweep you off your feet. What would I do without this opportunity to play Prince Charming?”

“Okay, wait, hang on, you’ve got powdered sugar on the corner of your mouth,” Shayne laughs, reaching out to wipe it away. “I can’t take this _date_ seriously if you look like an idiot.”

Damien bats his hand away, grinning over at him. “What, you’re not gonna kiss it off like a _real date_?” he teases, but something flashes in Shayne’s eyes that definitely isn’t fake. He knows the way Shayne looks when he's playing around, and that's not it. It’s something that makes the warmth in Damien’s chest flicker to life, despite his best efforts to keep it subdued.

“If you wanted me to kiss you, you could’ve just asked me,” Shayne retorts, and there’s mischief in his gaze that alerts Damien as to what he’s about to do before he does it. He leans in for a quick peck on the corner of the lips, not even enough to be considered a real kiss, and it’s over before Damien can blink. “There, all fixed. You happy now?”

Damien opens his mouth to say something, only to have it fall closed again as soon as he realizes he’s not sure how to use words at this moment. He feels fuzzy on the inside, his hands still tingling with the anticipation that Shayne had actually been going to kiss him. Memories of a strange sort of infatuation — a _crush_ , he thinks, buried under years and years of friendship — begin to resurface, and as scared as he is to mess that up, he also can’t miss out on what this _could_ be.

You don’t just do something like that without at least _some_ meaning behind it, right — even if you're Shayne? At least, that’s what he hopes. Throwing years of friendship into the garbage is definitely not his plan.

Finally, he regains some semblance of composure, and meets Shayne’s gaze again. “Okay, I’m asking you this time.”

“What?”

Damien swallows his pride. “You said that if I wanted you to kiss me, I could’ve just asked. So...I’m asking you, this time.”

“... _oh_ ,” Shayne murmurs, finally realizing what he’s saying. “I mean. Yeah, okay, I can do that.”

Shayne leans over and kisses him again, for real this time. It’s soft enough that could almost be fake, but long enough that it definitely isn’t. Damien opens up to it from the jump, feeling his insides melt instantly. Somehow, his puddle of a heart keeps pounding hard enough that he feels it in his fingertips. He memorizes it; the hot, humid breeze blowing, the warmth rushing to his cheeks, the smell of the ocean mixing with all of it. Shayne’s hand comes to rest on his leg, and he covers it with his own, wanting something to ground him with as blissed out and dizzy as he feels right now.

When they break away, they don’t move far from each other; Shayne keeps his hand on Damien’s leg, his thumb stroking back and forth slowly. Their noses bump, and Damien kisses him again, more of a soft, chaste press of lips than anything else. Still, it’s something new, something exciting, something that keeps his heart drumming in his chest.

“So that’s how it is, huh?” Damien asks, still somewhat breathless in the aftermath.

Shayne just smiles at him, open and gentle, and _that’s_ a look that Damien never imagined could be reserved for him. “Yeah, that’s how it is. You okay with that?”

“I’m definitely okay with that — though, I gotta say I didn’t know you were the kind of boy that kisses on the first date,” Damien says, grinning, and he watches Shayne’s sheepish smile turn into a full-blown smirk.

“I _knew_ this was a date!” Shayne exclaims, his expression triumphant. “Admit it. You can’t resist my boyish charm.”

“Don’t ruin the moment,” Damien says out loud, but in his head, he thinks, _no_ , _I really can’t, you massive dork._ “If I knew all I had to do to win your heart was buy you funnel cake, I would’ve done it a lot sooner.”


End file.
